marthaspeaksfandomcom-20200213-history
Corporation for Public Broadcasting
Corporation For Public Broadcasting (1970-present) and PBS (1970-present) Corporation for Public Broadcasting/Viewers Like You Corporation for Public Broadcasting Includes the current days and years (see below). Image:CPBOriginal.png|Reading Rainbow (first two seasons only) Image:CPBlogoLearnToRead.png|Learn to Read and the Nova episode "Whale Rescue" Image:CPBjukeboxSatNight.png|Jukebox Saturday Night Image:CPB1988.png|American Experience (Season 1 only) Image:CPBGreatPerformances.png|Great Performances 1 Image:CPBBackdrop.png|Reading Rainbow (1985 episodes only) Image:CPBReading_Rainbow.png|Reading Rainbow and The MacNeil Lehrer NewsHour Image:CPBlogo4.png|Square One Television 1 Image:CPBlogo5.png|3-2-1 Classroom Contact Image:CPBStallin.png|Stallin Image:CPB80s.png|Same as the File:CPBReadingRainbow.png image, but the image is in 3-D looking Image:CPBFandub.png|An remake of the logo Image:CPBAFOC.png|Alive Off Center 1 Image:CPBAliveOffCenter.png|Alive Off Center 2 Image:CPBlogo13.png|Same as the File:CPBReadingRainbow.png and CPB80s.png image, but the image in sweeping pink lines Image:CPBlogo.png|Like the last one, it's better. Seen on Reading Rainbow episodes from 1993-1998 and The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer Image:CPBlogo2.png|Same as above. Seen on some shows like Sesame Street Image:CPBlogo14.png|NOVA 1 Image:CPBNOVAOrange.png|NOVA 2 Image:CPBlogo3.png|NOVA 3 Image:CPBCharlieHorsePizza.png|The Charlie Horse Music Pizza Image:CPBAlternative.png|NOVA 4 Image:CPBlogo6.png|Square One Television 2 Image:CPBlogo7.png|American Masters 1 Image:CPBViewersLikeYoudouble.png|The Prize: The Epic Quest for Oil GW170H128.jpg|Frontline 1 Image:CPBFrontline1.png|Frontline 2 Image:CPBFrontline2.png|Frontline 3 File:CPBWhiteOutline.JPG|The logo Image:CPBConscienceConstitutIon.png|Conscience Constitution Image:CPBGC.png|Great Performances 2 Image:CPBlogo11.png|The Puzzle Place Image:CPBlogo12.png|Ghostwriter 1 Image:CPBGhostwriter2.png|Ghostwriter 2 Image:CPBArthur.png|Arthur 1 Image:CPBStorytime.png|Storytime Image:CPBKrattsCreatures.png|Kratts Creatures Image:CPB_Dragon_Tales.png|Surprise appearance by the original logo was seen on Dragon Tales Image:CPBOutline.png|Did what making shows on PBS CPB in a Blue BG.png|Arthur 2 Image:Corporation_For_Public_Broadcasting_Reading_Rainbow.png|Reading Rainbow 1 Image:CPBAMasters.png|American Masters 2 Image:CPBMasterpiece.png|Masterpiece Image:CPBZoom.png|Zoom Image:CPBBlueDots1.jpg|The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer and American Masters Image:CPBlogo9.png|Reading Rainbow 2 Image:CPBSuperWHY.png|Super WHY! Image:CPBPBSKids.jpg|PBS Kids programs Image:CPBCustom.png|Sesame Street Picture 70.png|City vesion Image:CPBGC2008.png|Great Performances 3 Image:CPBNewMaterpiece.png|Masterpiece Image:CPBlogo8.png|Nature Image:CPBlogo10.png|Martha Speaks Image:CPBWiredScience.png|Wired Science Image:CPBJeanMichelOAD.jpg|Jean Michel's Ocean Adventures Image:CPBCurrent.png|Same as the Blue Dots one Image:CPBNOVA.png|NOVA 5 Image:CPBAM.png|American Experience (2000s) File:VariousNOVA1.png|NOVA (on the PBS website video) Image:CPBAmericanExperience.png|American Experience (Late 2000s) Image:CPBNewAMEX.png|American Experience (2010s) Image:CPBNewGC.png|Great Performances 4 Image:CPBAmericanMasters2.png|American Masters 3 Image:CPBElectricCompany.png|The Electric Company Image:CPBNeedToKnow.png|Need to Know Image:CPB2010BeMore.jpg|PBS NewsHour CPB (Gumball).png|The Amazing World of Gumball 'Prototype Version' Not really a logo, just the words "Corporation for Public Broadcasting" appeared. Shows use the custom version including 3-2-1 Contact 'First Logo ' On a blue background, we see the stylized CPB with Corporation for Public Broadcasting below. On this variants, the background would may either black or black-purple and on later programs, the text is smaller by the CPB logo bigger. But on Degrassi Juinor High, the background is black and the logo is purple. In some cases, the logo is drop shadow from 1985-1987. Shows use the custom version in association with CPB: * Reading Rainbow (June 6, 1983-July 3, 1987 associated with WNED/GPN) (Voiceover TBA) * American Playhouse (January 12, 1982-June 9, 1987 associated with PBS stations) (Voiceover TBA) * Degrassi Juinor High (January 18, 1987-March 6, 1989 associated with WGBH) (Voiceover TBA) * Square One Television (January 26, 1987-September 19, 1988 associated with CTW) (Voiceover TBA) * 3-2-1 Classroom Contact (October 12, 1987-September 1, 1991 associated with CTW) (Voiceover None) * The MacNeil/Lehrer Report (January 11, 1979-January 24, 1983 associated with WETA/WNET) (Voiceover TBA) * The MacNeil/Lehrer NewsHour (September 5, 1983-August 4, 1987 associated with WETA/WNET) (Voiceover TBA) 'Second Logo' On a space background, we see the CPB logo in same manner as before but is in 3-D, but complete colored in blue-white. The text later appears. In Where in World is Carmen Sandiego?, the logo is smaller and from 1993-1996, the byline from the next logo as heard. Shows use the custom version in association with CPB: * American Playhouse (January 18, 1988-April 5, 1991 associated with PBS stations) (Voiceover TBA) * Ken Burns documentaries (November 1, 1989-January 29, 1992 associated with WETA) (Voiceover TBA) * The MacNeil/Lehrer NewsHour (November 19, 1987-August 30, 1991 associated with WETA/WNET) (Voiceover TBA) * Reading Rainbow (June 22, 1987-September 14, 1990 associated with WNED/GPN) (Voiceover TBA) * Square One Television (September 19, 1988-November 22, 1991 associated with CTW) (Voiceover TBA) * Great Performances (September 30, 1987-March 8, 1991 associated with PBS stations) (Voiceover TBA) * Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (September 30, 1991-October 4, 1996 associated with WQED/WGBH) (Voiceover Lyne Thigpenn) * Sesame Street (November 13, 1989-May 10, 1991 associated with CTW) (Voiceover Gordon and with Funky Chimes music) 'Third Logo' On a textured midnight/dark cloudy-like background, we see the sweeping pink lines appear to form the CPB logo in same manner as first two logos. The text appears from this logo. Beginning in 1993, the byline "A private corporation funded by the American people" below the logo and same design as the previous one. In the alternative version, the background is black and same design. On Frontline and ZOOM, the logo has an print form from the first logo where the text appears. An short version appears on Ken Burns' Baseball and 1998-2000 episodes of American Masters. Some programs do not have the text. An prototype version appeared on The MacNeil/Lehrer NewsHour from August 30, 1991 to September 3, 1991. Shows use the custom variation (without the byline): * The MacNeil/Lehrer NewsHour (August 30, 1991-July 8, 1993) * NOVA (October 1, 1991-March 30, 1993) * Lamb Chop's Play Along ''(September 10, 1992-April 9, 1993) * ''The Classic American Masters (July 1, 1991-March 24, 1993) * Frontline (January 23, 1990-July 21, 1993) * Square One TV (September 30, 1991-November 6, 1992) * ZOOM (January 5, 1999-September 4, 2000) * GhostWriter (October 3, 1992-July 4, 1993) * Dragon Tales (September 6, 1999-December 14, 2000, July 30, 2002-March 31, 2005) * American Playhouse (April 5, 1991-December 22, 1993) * American Experience (September 30, 1991-March 1, 1993) * Ken Burns documentaries (January 29, 1992) * Great Performances (October 2, 1991-August 9, 1993) * Masterpiece ''(November 19, 1991-January 10, 1993) * ''Sesame Street (November 11, 1991-May 7, 1993) * Charlie Rose ''(October 22, 1992-August 9, 1993) * ''Reading Rainbow ''(September 16, 1991-October 22, 1993) Shows use the custom variation (with the byline): * ''The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer (October 1, 1993-September 3, 2000) * The Classic American Masters (December 1, 1993-August 5, 2000) * Sesame Street (November 22, 1993-May 15, 1998, January 3, 2000-August 31, 2001) * Frontline (September 18, 1993-July 7, 2000) * Masterpiece (October 3, 1993-November 8, 2000) * Great Performances (March 3, 1993-March 4, 2000) * Lamb Chop's Play Along (January 31, 1994-January 1, 1997) * Reading Rainbow (October 22, 1993-April 20, 2001) * GhostWriter (September 12, 1993-February 12, 1995) * Ken Burns documentaries (October 8, 1993) * NOVA (October 5, 1993-April 24, 2001) * Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego? (October 7, 1996-October 2, 1998) * American Experience (September 20, 1993-May 8, 2000) * Charlie Rose (October 19, 1993-August 21, 1995) * Arthur (September 2, 1996-November 6, 2000) * A Science Odyssey (January 11, 1998-Feburary 4, 2001) 'Fourth Logo' On a same background as the seventh PBS logo, the print version of the CPB logo in same manner as the last logo. Sometimes, the same byline as before or no byline (the byline found on The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer and American Masters, possibly on Clifford the Big Red Dog have no byline). Sometimes, "CORPORATION FOR PUBLIC BROADCASTING" is above the byline found on ZOOM and reruns of documentaries. On reruns of Ken Burns American documentaries including The Congress in taste in HD, the circle in blue. Shows use in the custom version in association with CPB: * The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer (September 4, 2000-September 3, 2001 associated with WNET/WETA) (Voiceover TBA) * The Classic American Masters (September 19, 2000-April 23, 2001 associated with WNET) (Voiceover TBA) * Masterpiece (November 8, 2000-July 1, 2001 associated with WGBH) (Voiceover TBA) * Frontline (October 2, 2000-June 5, 2001 associated with WGBH) (Voiceover TBA) * Ken Burns documentaries (May 19, 2000-January 8, 2001 associated with WETA) (Voiceover TBA) * Between the Lions (April 3, 2000-May 4, 2001 associated with WGBH/Sirus Thinking Ltd.) (Voiceover TBA) * ZOOM (September 4, 2000-September 1, 2001 associated with WGBH) (Voiceover TBA) * Great Performances (September 27, 2000-August 29, 2001 associated with PBS stations) (Voiceover TBA) * American Experience (September 16, 2000-April 23, 2001 associated with WGBH) (Voiceover TBA) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (September 4, 2000-December 5, 2001 associated wih Scholastic Productions) (Voiceover TBA) Other programs use superimposed such as Clifford the Big Red Dog and American Experience have the logo is in shiny gold color. 'Fifth Logo' On a aqua/teal-like background, we see the dots which form a square with the words "cpb" in lowercase Century Gothic font. The byline and URL streaks from the center. On Super WHY! until 2011, the text are in white and the byline is stacked and the URL is in grey. Shows that use this custom version in association with CPB: * The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer (September 3, 2001-September 2, 2002 associated with WNET/WETA) * The Classic American Masters (October 7, 2001-August 18, 2004 associated with WNET) * Masterpiece (October 8, 2001-April 23, 2006 associated with WGBH) * Super WHY! (September 3, 2007-2011 associated with Decode Entertainment and Out of the Blue Enterprises) * Frontline (October 4, 2001-June 17, 2004 associated with WGBH) * Between the Lions (September 16, 2001-November 23, 2009 associated with WGBH/Sirus Thinking) * Ken Burns documentaries (January 14, 2002-October 6, 2003 associated with WETA) * Cyberchase (January 21, 2002-October 7, 2005 associated with Nelvana/WNET) * NOVA (October 2, 2001-March 29, 2005 associated with WGBH) * ZOOM (September 1, 2001-June 24, 2005 associated with WGBH) * Dragon Tales (September 1, 2001-July 30, 2002 associated with Sesame Workshop/Columbia TriStar Television) * Ken Burns Jazz (January 8, 2001 associated with WETA) (which was first seen) * Sesame Street (September 11, 2001-present associated with Sesame Workshop) * Arthur (September 24, 2001-September 7, 2007 associated with Cinar (later Cookie Jar)/WGBH) * Teletubbies (September 11, 2001-August 11, 2002 associated with Ragdoll) * Boohbah (April 14, 2003-August 24, 2005 associated with Ragdoll) * Reading Rainbow ''(September 11, 2001-November 10, 2006 associated with WNED/GPN and later WNED/Educate) (variant) * ''Clifford the Big Red Dog (September 24, 2001-February 25, 2003 associated with Scholastic Productions) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (September 3, 2001-October 5, 2002 associated with Sesame Workshop/CineGroupe) * Great Performances (October 10, 2001-August 25, 2010 associated with PBS stations) 'Sixth Logo' On a PBS blue/ethernal/red background, we see the CPB logo wiping in from this logo in same manner as before and a byline appears. Shows that use this custom version in association with CPB: * The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer (September 3, 2002-August 31, 2009 associated with WETA/WNET) (Voiceover TBA) * The Classic American Masters ''(May 11, 2005-July 26, 2006 associated with WNET) (Voiceover TBA) * ''Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman (September 14, 2009-November 4, 2010 associated with WGBH, a spin-off ZOOM) (Voiceover TBA) * Masterpiece (October 8, 2006-present associated with WGBH) (Voiceover TBA) * NOVA (September 20, 2005-present associated with WGBH) (Voiceover TBA) * Frontline (September 7, 2004-June 17, 2008 associated with WGBH) (Voiceover TBA) * Between the Lions (September 21, 2009-November 22, 2010 associated with Sirius Thinking/MPB/WGBH) (Voiceover TBA) * Cyberchase (October 7, 2005-July 22, 2010 associated with WNET/Nelvana and later Title/WNET) (Voiceover TBA) * Martha Speaks (September 1, 2008-present associated with Studio B/WGBH) (Voiceover TBA) * Ken Burns documentaries (October 6, 2003-September 27, 2009 associated with WETA) (Voiceover TBA) * The New American Masters (September 20, 2006-present associated with WNET) (Voiceover TBA) * Liberty's Kids (September 2, 2002-April 4, 2003 associated with DiC) (Voiceover TBA) * Great Performances (September 1, 2010-present associated with PBS stations) (Voiceover TBA) 'Seventh Logo' On a same background as the 9th PBS ident, we see the CPB logo and the text zooms out (expect for the squares) in the same manner as the 5th and 6th logos. The byline appears along with the URL. On Super WHY! and Ken Burn's Prohibition, the square and URL are blue, and the text is connected. Shows use the custom variaton in association with CPB: * Nature (new associated with WNET) (Voiceover TBA) * PBS NewsHour (2009 onwards associated with WETA/WNET) (Voiceover TBA) * Frontline (new associated with WGBH) (Voiceover TBA) * Ken Burns documentaries (new associated with WETA) (Voiceover TBA) * Super WHY! (new associated with DHX Media and Out of the Blue Enterprises) (Voiceover TBA) Viewers Like You Image:VLUFandub.png|Script version on Reading Rainbow Image:VLU7.png|Another script version on Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? Image:VLUNature.png|Nature 1 Image:VLUFShinigTime.png|Shining Time Station Image:VLUReadingRainbow.png|Reading Rainbow 1 Image:VLU.png|Programs from PBS Image:VLUNova.png|NOVA 1 File:CPBViewersLikeYoudouble.png|The Prize: The Epic Quest for Oil Image:VLUNOVAOrange.png|NOVA 2 Image:VLU8.png|NOVA 3 Image:VLUCharlieHorsePizza.png|Charlie Horse Music Pizza Image:VLUALternative.png|NOVA 4 Image:VLU1.png|Square One Television Image:VLU2.png|American Masters 1 Image:VLUGC.png|Great Performances 1 Image:VLUGhostwriter.png|Ghostwriter 1 Image:VLUGhostwriter2.png|Ghostwriter 2 Image:VLUArthur.png|Arthur 1 Image:VLUStorytime.png|Storytime Image:VLUKrattsCratures.png|Kratts Creatures Image:VLUNature2.png|Nature 2 Image:VLUWishbone.png|Wishbone Image:Viewers_Like_You_Reading_Rainbow.png|Reading Rainbow 2 Image:VLUAMasters.png|American Masters 2 Image:VLUMasterpiece.png|Masterpiece 1 Image:VLUZoom.png|Zoom Image:VLU5.png|The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer and Reading Rainbow Image:VLUSuperWHY.png|Super WHY! Image:VLCGC2008.png|Great Performances 2 Viewers Like You in Blue BG.png|Arthur 2 Image:VLUSesame.png|Sesame Street 1 Image:VLUSesame1.png|Sesame Street 2 Picture 72.png|City Version Image:Viewers_Like_You_Zoboomafoo.png|Zooboomafoo Image:VLUNewMasterpiece.png|Masterpiece 2 File:VLUScientificAmericanFrontiers.png|Scientific American Frontiers 1 Image:VLU3.png|NOVA 5 Image:VLU4.png|Nature 3 Image:VLU6.png|Martha Speaks Image:VLuWiredScience.png|Wired Science Image:VLUNEW.png|The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer Image:VLUcurrent.png|NOVA 6 Viewers Like You in Yellow BG.png|Barney & Friends Image:VLUAM1.png|Gray and black ones Image:VLUAM.png|American Experience 1 Image:VLUNewAMEX.png|American Experience 2 Image:VLUNewGC.png|Great Performances 3 Image:VLUAmericanMasters2.png|American Masters 3 Image:VLUElectricCompany.png|The Electric Company Image:VLUSAF.png|Scientific American Frontiers 2 Image:VLUFrontline.png|Frontline Image:VLUNeedToKnow.png|Need to Know Image:VLU2010.png|Pink version Image:VLU2010Orange.jpg|Orange version Picture 71.png|Red version Viewers Like You (Gumball).png|The Amazing World of Gumball 'Prototype Version 1' Just the words "Public Television Stations" appeared. 'Prototype Version 2' Same as above, expect "Viewers" instead of "Stations" appeared. 'First Logo ' On the same background as the 2nd CPB logo, we see the words "VIEWERS LIKE" in Times New Roman-like font. The words "you" writing on in script in similar font as the Britt Alfcort logo (just like the Britt Alfcort logo). On Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?, the letters glowing (just like in the WQED/WGBH/KUED/WCET logo). Shows use the custom version from the 1987 CPB logo. 'Second Logo' On the same background as the 3rd CPB logo or a black background, we see the words "Viewers Like You" in serif font at the top or larger and starring in November 1, 1999 introucted on The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer, the words "Thank You" after the name. Shows use the custom version from the 1991 CPB logo. 'Third Logo' On the same background as the 7th PBS ID and the 4th CPB logo, we see the words "Viewers Like You" in italic font, then "Thank You" appears. Shows use the custom version from the 2000 CPB logo. 'Fourth Logo' On the same background as the 5th CPB logo, the words "Viewers Like You" in the font what's look like cartoonish. Then, "Thank You" appears. Shows use the custom version from the 2001 CPB logo. 'Fifth Logo' On the same background as the 6th CPB logo, we see the words "Viewers Like You" in Helvetica typeface. Then "Thank You" appears. Shows use the custom version from the 2002 CPB logo. 'Sixth Logo' On the same background as the 7th CPB logo and the 9th PBS ident, the words "Viewers Like You" appears with "You" in the square. The words "Thank You" then appears. Shows use the custom version from the 2009 CPB logo. PBS Image:PBSKidsSurprise.png|Surprise Image:PBS3d.png|PBS Image:PBS1989.png|This is PBS Image:PBSAlternative.png|This is PBS Image:PBSWomanFlowers.png|Be More, PBS Image:PBSThankYou.png|Be More, PBS Image:PBS2009Blue.png|Be More, PBS Image:PBSGreen.png|Be More, PBS Image:PBS2009Orange.png|Be More, PBS Image:PBS2009Red.png|Be More, PBS Image:PBS20091.png|Be More, PBS Image:PBS20092.png|Be More, PBS Image:PBS20093.png|Be More, PBS Image:VariousNOVA2.png|NOVA (on the PBS website video) Image:VariousNOVA1.png|NOVA (on the PBS website video) On the PBS idents could have it. Category:Funding Credits Category:Theo